


A Pain That I'm Used To

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I just pay while you're breaking all the rules.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain That I'm Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge set by Kat. Song is, 'A Pain That I'm Used To' by Depeche Mode.

* * *

  
_I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore_   
_I just know that I'm harder to console_   


“I'm sorry Dean”

Dean looked away from his brother and closed his eyes. Only problem now was that his mind still saw 'Sammy' and he was struggling to erase that image. He would do anything for Sam, even die for him, but that hadn't been enough. Dean would give up everything to protect him, always had, but now...

Now he was struggling to find even ground.

Just how much was it possible to take? He'd broken in Hell. It had taken him thirty years, but he'd eventually broken. Broken like a cracked water dam and still, even after escaping all of that and retaining some semblance of self, Sam hadn't realised. It was true that they were each others weaknesses but it seemed now that Sam was his and not the other way around.

But maybe his thirty years were up again. He couldn't protect Sam anymore, he couldn't risk any more for Sam. The world was ending around him and Sam had caused it. Inadvertently, but it had been the straw that broke the camel's back. He didn't want to leave Sam but he couldn't stay. It felt like a part of him was being torn away but Sam didn't need him anymore – didn't want him.

“I know you are Sam.”

  
_Can you say what you're trying to play anyway?_   
_I just pay while you're breaking all the rules_   



End file.
